


【润旭】妃子凶猛，尊上难为8

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 8





	【润旭】妃子凶猛，尊上难为8

旭凤是王者，在床上拥有绝对的掌控权，但这次他狠狠栽了一个跟斗。  
“本座发誓，你一定……一定会为今天的……所作所为后悔。”  
嘴里撂着狠话，身下小口被欺凌得凄惨无比。  
强壮的男人被压趴在地上，细瘦的腰肢已经被掐出了深深的指痕。  
红色是吻痕，紫色是咬痕，点点鲜血渗出皮肤顺着腰线蜿蜒留下，这片惨不忍睹的情色痕迹印在奶白色的肌肤上，透出一种勾魂摄魄的美。  
“倘若那时尊上还有力气，臣甘心受罚。”  
天帝在魔尊耳边调笑，尖利的牙齿亦不甘寂寞咬住那软嫩的耳垂，碾磨着，舔舐着，不时往耳孔里吐出灼热的气息。  
魔尊狠狠瞪着对方，挣扎着往前爬动。  
忽然有什么东西擦过大腿内侧，冰凉光滑宛如美玉。  
他太熟悉这种感觉了，“你……你要是敢……”  
龙尾绕过大腿，卷着他的腰肢将他整个人都提了起来。  
箭在弦上，天帝有什么不敢？何况此时他心中除了欲火还有怒火，尊上心中最重要的位置竟然被一个寂寂无名的小子窃取了，他怎能不怒？  
手下再不控制力道，握住旭凤的腰狠狠将他压了下去。  
利刃由下而上贯穿了男人的身体，旭凤浑身紧绷忍不住哭喊出来，双手不停推拒着天帝的胸口。  
“放……放肆……，再不住手，本座一定会……啊啊……”  
旭凤哭得凄惨，硕大的利刃伸出细微的倒刺，狠狠挂在敏感细嫩的花径上，每一次抽出都带出一缕清澈的蜜液。  
就算被这么残忍的对待，身体深处还是不可遏制的泛起了一阵酸胀，花径抽搐得更加厉害，绞紧深埋在体内的利刃，眼看就要被操到高潮。  
就在这时候男人整根抽了出来，仅余硕大的顶端摩擦着穴口。  
“唔？”旭凤神智昏沉，睁着一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛怔怔看着男人。  
男人捏住他下巴在他唇上咬了一口，“尊上这模样如此可人，何必总将要打要杀的狠话挂在嘴边呢？”拇指碾过湿润的红唇，目光深沉，“这张嘴还是用来做些旁的事更有趣些。”  
说完将两指深入口中，肆意玩弄柔软的红舌。  
旭凤说不出话来，胸前被揉捏得通红的茱萸已经寂寞的高高挺立起来，英俊的脸庞也流露出难忍的魅意来。  
停留在穴口的利刃非常狡猾，只进入一点，用突突跳动的青筋刺激软嫩的媚肉。  
“呜呜……”旭凤的喉头滚了几滚，深长的眼尾滚过几颗泪珠。  
沉浸在欲望中的男人魅得惊人，娇嫩的花径甚至已经学会如何吮吸男人的肉根。  
天帝被夹得差点射了出来，他从男人嘴里抽出手指，双掌放在臀上用力将它掰开。巨大的肉刃彻底贯穿了男人，冲破软肉的层层封锁直达蜜巢。  
旭凤连叫都叫不出来，绷紧了腰肢靠在男人怀里。一瞬间的剧痛和快慰如潮水般冲击着他的大脑，圆润小巧的脚趾难耐的勾了起来，双腿似要夹紧又似要张开。  
如果不是龙尾牢牢缠住他的腰肢，此刻他已经瘫软下来。  
“放过我，求你……”他已经顾不得尊严和面子，在剧烈的颠簸中挣扎着求饶。  
花径饱胀得像要裂开，每一寸肌肤都像被火舌舔过。  
腰肢扭动的速度跟不上应龙的操干，旭凤哭得嗓子沙哑，腿间蜜穴一片泥泞。  
他被操到高潮了，汹涌喷出的蜜液将花径和蜜巢冲刷得湿滑无比。但龙还没有满足，索性将全身都化出原型。  
“不行，不……”旭凤惊惶的推拒着应龙，他虽然和妃子们欢好了许多次，但还是第一次和天帝的原型做。  
“我会死的，出去，本座命令你出……啊啊啊啊……”  
还沉浸在高潮余韵中的花径怎受得住利刃粗暴的惩罚，旭凤坐在龙身上颠荡，被迫用小穴伺候着那根可怕的巨物。  
他的前端已经射不出东西，只有在被刺激得太狠时从铃口淅淅沥沥的滴下几缕清澈的水柱。  
奶白色的肌肤上已经没有一块好肉，而龙舌还不停在他身上舔舐，舌上倒刺刷过胸口，在两颗通红的茱萸上流连不去。  
“唔！”旭凤眼前闪过一片白光，仅是被舔舐胸前双乳他就又达到了高潮。  
“不要了，够了……”旭凤喃喃的抱住龙身求饶，天真的希望龙能放过他。但当他发现体内的巨物变得更粗壮时，他吓坏了。会死的，一定会死。  
【现出元神，我就放过你】  
龙在他脑中这么说。  
旭凤昏昏沉沉，哽咽着点头。  
一只硕大的火凤从他识海中冲出，未等它在上空盘旋，一条银白的应龙虚影立即罩住了它。龙凤和鸣，交颈缠绵。  
元神交融对上神而言无异于另一场情事，旭凤忍不住发出一声悠长的呻吟，春水从蜜巢喷射而出，花穴痉挛着锁住龙根，将男人滚烫的精液涓滴不剩的吞了进去。  
龙射精的时间很长，旭凤被烫得不停哭泣，连紧实的小腹都鼓胀了起来。  
好不容易等那孽龙射完，旭凤已经奄奄一息，连合拢双腿的力气都没有了。  
这姿势实在撩人得很，修长的双腿无力的向两旁打开，露出中间那个一塌糊涂的湿漉漉的小穴。  
龙光是看着身体又再度火热起来，但旭凤的模样实在太凄惨了，若为图一时之快而带来终生不幸那就太不值得了。  
赶紧恢复人身，施展仙法将旭凤全身弄干净，再抱到床上温柔安抚。  
对他这番作为旭凤连眼皮都没抬，他实在太累了，就算天塌下来也等明天再说。  
这一觉他睡得很不安，无数梦境支离破碎，梦境虽然不同却都出现同一个少年。  
他想抓住那少年，就在此时一条恶龙从天而降，口吐烈焰将那少年烧成灰烬。  
他惊叫着从梦中醒来，旁边一双坚实的臂膀立刻将他揽进怀里，在他脸上投下细碎的吻。  
“尊上莫怕，我在这里。”  
旭凤大口喘气，过了半晌之后才慢慢平静下来。他看着面前这张脸，渐渐想起了那场屈辱的情事。  
“放肆。”一掌将天帝轰下床，“犯上忤逆，你有几条命来赔。”  
那一掌他用了灵力，天帝猝不及防，被打得嘴角溢出鲜血。  
天帝跪得笔直，目中没有分毫惧意，笑道：“能与尊上春风一度，就是犯上忤逆，这罪名我也认了。”  
旭凤气得全身发抖，“毫无悔改之意，既然如此，那本座就成全你。来人，把他打入冷宫，无旨不得外出。”  
他毕竟气虚体弱，发作了一阵已经支撑不住了。倚在枕上盯着天帝，冷笑道：“这次本座绝不心慈手软，你无论病也好伤也罢，那都是你自作孽，本座连一眼都不会去看。”  
天帝垂眸，轻叹道：“无论尊上如何对我狠心绝情，我对尊上的心意也从未变过。”最后深深看旭凤一眼，起身离去。  
旭凤咬住下唇，顺手抓过一个杯子朝他砸去。茶杯砸在门上，瓷片碎了一地。  
仿佛故意让天帝听见，大声道:“本座权柄在手，天下美人任我予取予求，难道离了你就不成？”说完又吩咐侍从，“立即张贴画像，将那少年寻来。”


End file.
